ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Migen Busshitsu
Migen Busshitsu is a technique which allows user to create and control an unknown material that he uses to attack. Description This technique is derived from Jusenkyo curses and how they perform their miraculous functions which violate the conservation of matter and energy, along with the rules of Entropy and Quantum dynamics. 'Virtual Reality' the kind that has nothing to do with computers, but with the state of Virtual matter that surrounds us everywhere and comprises over 90% of the particles in actual existence. Dark Matter is, one of the terms currently in vogue. What is meant here is that the particles that can be recorded in the Physical Universe are only those that have the right vibrational resonance to match Quantum frequencies with the reality we relate to. Change the Quantum vibration of a particle and it no longer resonates with our reality and seemingly fades from existence. It is not gone or destroyed, it merely passes to a parallel level of being. There are an infinite number of such parallel worlds separated by one heartbeat of this Cosmic vibration, and between Universes there is an empty space where all the lost or unrealized potential energy of our Universe is stored. This Quantum interface fluctuation is the Realm of Dark Matter, only a tiny bit of which we can directly relate to, the stuff that comes closest to achieving harmonic vibration. Jusenkyo curse forms take root out of this Virtual State of existence, and when its victims transform the shift in their mass is caused by an exchange of these forms through the filter of the Spring's template, thus a man can become a panda, and vice versa. By applying the concept of Vibrational reality with the training of using the Akashik or spiritual energy of Manna and Prana employed in Ki-Force manipulation. User is able to utilize mass on a different vibrational wavelength of this reality fabric. Allowing them to project impacts of several tons which remains effectively weightless to them. For example user puts the ghost of an anvil on their fist and designates the front edge of the anvil as the business end. This ghost anvil won’t affect the drag that mass has on space time (a phenomenon also known as “gravity”) because the mass of the anvil is Unknown Matter. So what does Unknown Matter affect? Kinetic impacts. Whenever the designated business end surface of a piece of Unknown Matter comes in contact with the tangible surface of a normal hunk of mass, the normal mass is impacted with whatever kinetic energy the Unknown Matter might have carried had it been normal mass. To put it simply the invisible weightless anvil around user’s fist would hit like they swung an anvil at the same speed as their normal jab. Weightless, inertialess force at any speed user can swing the object attached to the Unknown Matter. Trivia This technique is based off of Beta Tech from Gold Digger This technique can also be used defensively similar to how the Light Hawk Wings from Tenchi Muyo are our universe's manifestations of energy from a higher plane of existence. Category:Morisenken(2)